Lopez 2.0
Lopez 2.0, more commonly referred to as "Dos.0", was a robot built by Sarge and served as the successor to his counterpart. Like his predecessor, Lopez 2.0 speaks Spanish. He serves as a supporting character and later a minor antagonist in Season 11. Role in Plot Creation ]] While shipwrecked in an unknown canyon, Sarge completes the construction of Lopez 2.0 and soon activates him. However, when Lopez 2.0 introduces himself in Spanish, Grif and Simmons become greatly angered, but Sarge welcomes the Spanish-speaking robot and sees his speech as a delightful coincidence. He then quickly orders Lopez 2.0 to begin repairs on the communications tower but confuses the latter. Lopez 2.0 asks for confirmation, but the Reds do not understand him and conclude that he is stupid. Nonetheless, the Reds take Lopez 2.0 to the comm tower, where he successfully fixes it. However, no one seems to notice and Washington becomes baffled, thinking he fixed it somehow instead, without knowing how. .]] After the group makes contact with Donut, who agrees to rescue them, Caboose introduces his pet Freckles to them. When Simmons decides to stay with the Blues afterward, Sarge and Grif attack them in their Warthog, which is soon destroyed by Freckles, alarming Lopez 2.0. Soon after, Donut arrives with Doc and Lopez and reveals that he let the pilot leave with the ship, angering the Reds and Blues. At the same time, Lopez 2.0 meets his predecessor, Lopez. As the two robots stick together, they are approached by a mysterious soldier who assures Lopez 2.0 that he will get the group out of the crash site. After he leaves, Lopez 2.0, alarmed by the message, tries to warn Sarge, but Lopez tells the latter to give up as Sarge will never be able to comprehend. Betrayal ]] After Lopez tells his story with the Reds to Dos.0, Sarge calls over Dos.0 to help him build a new robot. Lopez takes this opportunity to show Lopez 2.0 how to insult Sarge in Spanish, prompting Lopez 2.0 to do the same. When gunshots are heard at Blue base, the Reds sprint over to see the commotion, where Lopez 2.0 states his guilt for not warning anybody but quickly regrets nothing when he is insulted. Afterward, Lopez 2.0 and Lopez are sent to repair C.C., where Lopez gets the idea that he and Lopez 2.0 take control of her in order to get revenge on the others. However, Lopez 2.0 betrays Lopez and takes control of C.C. himself, which he uses to attack the Reds and Blues until Freckles intervenes and protects them. Soon an intense firefight begins between the Reds and Blues and the Federal Army, with Lopez 2.0 attacking Freckles. While attacking Freckles, he is interrupted by Donut. Surprised and baffled, he tells Donut to try to attack him, calling him "pinky." Donut corrects him by stating he's lightish red in Spanish, shocking Lopez 2.0 that he understands him. Donut then throws a "future cube" at Lopez 2.0 before throwing another near Simmons' mines, where Lopez 2.0 is teleported back, only to be destroyed. A few weeks later, the Reds briefly travel back to Crash Site Bravo, where Lopez finds Dos.0's destroyed body, only to say, "What an asshole!" Personality Lopez 2.0 was originally very loyal and respectful to the Reds after his creation, similar to Lopez at the beginning of the series. He was somewhat naive, as Dos.0 showed excitement when the Reds mentioned him and was often called "kid" by his predecessor. As time moved on, Lopez 2.0's tolerance and respect for the others deteriorated, which made him develop a hatred towards them. However, unlike Lopez who retains some loyalty and is apathetic, Dos.0 instead became furious and disloyal, even to his predecessor, who stood by him. This is shown when he attempts to kill the Reds and Blues for revenge after betraying Lopez, who shows disgust at his successor's actions. Relationships Despite being active for a very short time Lopez 2.0 made decent relationships with some of the characters. Cyclops Originally Dos.0 was reluctant to activate her but after he uploaded himself into her body and they became one. Lopez While the two originally got along well after Dos.0 got into Cyclops's body he betrayed Lopez. Lopez, in turn, stole Dos.0's body and called him both "An annoying moron" and "An asshole". Sarge Initially, Dos.0 respected Sarge, due to him being his creator, and followed his orders. However, like Lopez, he quickly realized Sarge's stupidity and grew furious towards his leadership skills. Eventually, Dos.0 betrayed and attacked Sarge due to his disrespect towards him, even openly taking joy in it, as shown in Ready…Aim…. Grif Grif and Lopez 2.0 have had little interaction. Grif was disappointed by the robot's default Spanish language and expressed how he'd like it to be anything other than Spanish. Initially,before Lopez 2.0's creation, Grif expressed concerns about robot domination of the human race but now just seems to ignore him. Lopez 2.0 has also stated that it makes him happy to know that Grif is ignored as much as he is. Like everyone else, Grif was surprised by 2.0's betrayal. Skills and Abilities Mechanical Engineering Like the original Lopez, Lopez 2.0 has proven to be a great mechanic. After his creation, he was able to fix the comm tower which led to the teams contacting Donut. In Ready…Aim…, he not only repairs C.C. but also uploads himself into her system, allowing him to take control of her. Durability Although not shown often, Lopez 2.0 is quite durable like his predecessor. Before the battle at the crash site, Lopez 2.0 is able to decapitate himself in order to download himself into Cyclops. In Fire, Lopez 2.0 was able to outlast Freckles in combat while in C.C.'s body and it required an entire minefield to destroy him. His original body has managed to survive various explosions and attacks since it was taken over by Lopez himself. Gallery 11 900002.png|Grif speaking with Lopez 2.0 11 11 lopezandlopz.png|"I think they're talking about us!" 11 15 Lopez And Lopez.png|Lopez 2.0 after Lopez's story 11 15 Reds And Blues.png|"And now I regret nothing." Fire 00008.png|Lopez 2.0 destroyed by the minefield Trivia *Lopez 2.0's armor consists of a Mark VI helmet, Defender shoulders, Stalker torso, XV-27 Shifting forearms and LG-50 Bulk legs. In Long Live the King, however, his armor legs, forearms, and shoulders all change to Mark VI, similar to the rest of the Reds and Blues. However afterward, he reverted to his original armor setup. **These armor changes are similar to how the original Lopez's appearance in the Relocated mini-series appeared, with the CQB chest plate, though they were reverted to standard Mark VI in Recreation. *Lopez 2.0 is voiced by Shannon McCormick, who also voices Washington, the current leader of the Blue Team. Coincidentally or not, the original Lopez is voiced by Burnie Burns, who also voices Church, the previous leader of the Blue Team. *Unlike the original Lopez, Lopez 2.0's speech unit is not damaged and he's only set to his default settings, being Spanish. *Lopez 2.0 is the first Blood Gulch Red Team member to die in the series. *Much like the original Lopez, Lopez 2.0 was very happy to work with the Reds and his "father" Sarge, but over time the others broke down his tolerance and pushed him to betray them by forming an alliance with C.C. This mirrors Lopez betraying the Reds by forming an alliance with Sheila, and later Omega. References Category:Red Team Category:Characters Category:Robot Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists